Darkness with in the worlds
by Koota Jakan and Yamimaru
Summary: there is darkness outside their world.but to prevent it means to take ones life to destroy all darkness they possess.but what if that ones life you had to take was the one that was your best freind?What if the darkness couldn't be destroyed any otherway..


The barrier between worlds

disclaimer: i do not own ronin warriors but i do own Shinbuson

Chapter one the sight

"Kagime we need to get out of here and travel to like Japan and tokyo"said shinbuson

"I know but how are we going to do that?"asked Kagime

"I know i'll save up some money.we can even go to the place where they draw manga and create anime."said Shinbuson

"Yeah we can even create our own "said Kagime

"I wish seiji and them were real and that we were with threm "said Shinbuson sighing.

"Shin when do you think we will be able to go ?"asked Kagime

"I say we should start thinking of a plan now so we know ahead of time"said shinbuson.

"Hey Ro look theres a barrier there"shin and Kagime heard.Shin Jumped and yelped.while Kagime was trying to figure out if it was real or just her imagineation.

"D-D-Did you hear that Kagime"Asked Shinbuson.

"Yeah its probally just our imaginations though"said Kagime.

"Alright i am going to touch the T.V for a second to see if any thing electric is going wrong"said sshinbuson.

"Ro look do you see that its a girl?"said Sage from somewhere distant

"ya i wonder who though"said rowen Looking at the girl sage was talking about.

Shinbuson went up to the T.V. and touched the screen cautiosly.She nearly jumped 2 feet away when a noise came from it.

"Kagime something wierd is going on with the TV.It making wierd sounds when i go near it"said Shinbuson running aay from her T.V..

"Its Probally just some wierd language its using to commuicate with your phone "said Kagime.

"OK"Said Shinbuson.still feaking out.

"hey we got bowling tommarrow don't we?"asked shinbuson.

"yeah you did good for your avereage last satrday"said Kagime

"well staaying calm helps Kags"said Shionbuson.

"Sage MIne!"shin shouted randomly.

"wow girl what was that for?"asked KAGIME

"I just delt like someone was trying to call my seiji"said shin.then she sat downand continued watching ronin warriors with Kagime.

"Hey i forgot i got to got to go now my mom is waiting talk to you tomarrow ok"said Kagime then she left.A few hours passed adn shin was bored

"Shinbuson come down stairs now you got to do your homework and eat now!" her mother called.Shin ran downthe stairs and looked out the window to see if there was a portal outside to another world.There was none though.She signecd and sat at the table and started her homework.After she ate she went on her computer and started her ronin warriors fan fic.after a while she got tired and went to sleep.

At Kagimes house She was sound asleep when A voice from what sounded like the T.V. had Spoken.

"So the wish so shall come true"said the voice.

At Shin's house she was sound asleep when the same voice had spoken.

"Soon very soon"it had said.

The next day shin woke surprisd and freaked she had un plugged her stereo last night and now it was playing sage's image songs over and over again.she finally woke up from her morning state of sleepiness and jumped out of bed.She ran to her phone to call Kagime who calling her at the same time. so it didn't go too well . Finally she got through.

"Kagime its me Shin i am completely freaked out first i hear voices and now my stero is wiging out and playing sage's image songs over and over again with no cd in it."said Shin in a panic.

"Really i was just going to ask you if anything wierd happened over there the same thing is happening over here except for there Rowen's image songs."said Kagime.

"Kags do you know what this means?"asked Shin pictureing the ronin warriors being real.

"Ah Shin they are not real and if they were they would be in Japan right now"said Kagime.

"Whose not real?"Kagime heard from her right.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Shin come to my house right now Please something wierd is going on hurry"said Kagime.But there was no answer on the other side of the call.

"Shin!?What the fuck!? Answer me damn It!?"Yelled Kagime.

"Ah Shin is unconsious right now. Seiji is with her now .Whats ya name anyway?"asked the vioce from Kagime's right.

"Who are you ?"asked Kagime scared a bit.

"Touma Hashiba ,an' ya are?"he asked.

"like i will believe you!?"yelled Kagime.

" ya might wanna come with me "said Rowen.At that momment Kagime turned and saw rowen standing there and screamed.she poked him then fainted.

"Ah i guess that settles that"said Rowen then he picked her up and vanished.

It has been 2 hours since Kagime has been out cold when she finally woke up she noticed she was lieing on a sofa.

"Shin! Wheres Shin!? Wheres my friend Shin!?" yelled Kagime panicing.

"Would you stop yelling please damn your going to wake everyone up "kagime heard a vioce say from the kithchen where she was at.

"What the!? Where am i!?" asked Kagime.

"Your at our place"said the voice say.Kagime turned and looked at who it was.She saw Ryo there getting some water from the fountain.

"Ryo Sadana of the wildfire. Holy Cow now i know i am seeing things"said Kagime

"Oy you friend and SEiji are not back yet i wonder why?"asked Ryo confused as he looked at the clock.Kagime then started cracking up laughing.

"Ahahahahaha thats just like her to cause complications"said Kagime while laughing and managed to get it out.Ryo was confused.

"What do you mean complications?" Ryo aksed

"Oh nothing she is probally freaking out and spazzingor even trying to convince herself that she is insane riht about now."said Kagime.

"Poor seiji i feel bad for him"ryo said then started laughing.Kagime joined him in laughing.A few hours later

with Seiji and SHIN

"Come on girl please wkae up you are making this complicated."said seiji.

"seiji-kun"said shin in her unconsiousness.then she went back to being unconsious.

"Oy fine i'll have to carry you all the way there."said seiji.

with Kagime and the others.

"Ryo how long ya been up fo'?"asked rowen walking down the stairs.

"ever since she yelled didn't you hear her shes pretty loud.?"asked Ryo

"hear who me and Shu just woke up"said someone from behind touma.

"C-C-Cye wheres sage and shin?"asked Kagime

"Last i heard they are in the next town"said Cye

"Hey aren't ya two the two people that have access to any world?"asked Rowen.

"huh wahat do you mean?"asked Kagime confused.

"Yeah your the portal creater and your friend is the portal key .Also..Shit Seiji and her are in trouble if the war lords find out they are dead ."said Ryo

"Portal creater and Portal key what the..Wait in danger No shin she will be clueless to what to do."said Kagime i bit paniced at the moment

"Calm down i am sure sage can protect him and her untill we reach where they are at"said Cye

"Oy whats all the noise about.?"asked Kento "Cye did you make breakfast yet?"

"Sorry love i just got up a few minutes ago and we have a problem here."said Cye

"Holy shit Its her the Portal creater how did she get here though"asked Kento.

"Ah her friend muist have wished something am i right?"asked cye

"Shin you are so dead when you get hjere"said kagime

"Huh whose Shin?"asked Ryo.

"Shes her friend thats her name."said cye

"Hey what did she wish for?"asked Kento

"She wished that Sage and you guys would be real and that you were with us.though probally more of being with sage with her."said Kagime

"wait hold on 'real' What do you mean by real"asked cye

"Ah you people are on a show called The ronin Warriors in our time or atleast were on one now your on dvds since the series is finished"said Kagime.

"What we were a series?"asked Ryo

"Duh how do you think we knew about you?"asked Kagime annoyed.

with sage and shin

"so you have found her for us Sage"said a snaky voice.Sage turned to see anubus and transformed into his armor after lieing her down gently.

"You think you can protect her i'd like to see you try while your fighting me."said Anubus

"Shin wake up hurry it me sage you need to wake up now"said Sage.But it was no use she didn't wake up.

"Heh seems your little friend is still out cold.I will be takeing her in a minute.Sage fought with all his will but got weak so Anubus won the Fight and took Shin.

A few Hours later.

With Kagime.

"hey look i think i see sage hes ...hes ...shit hes lieing on the ground i think hes hurt come on."said Ryo

"Shin!?"yelled Kagime but she didn't see her anywhere.Sage started to come to after a minute.

"Shin where is she...Oh no Anubus took her"said Sage.

"What you let Him take her!You let him take my friend how could you.Above all she trusted you!"yelled KAgime furious now.

"I lost the fight there was nothing i could do"said sage.

"Well you people better get her back shes my friend and according you to you guys she has some sort of power or something once anubus get to it we are all doomed "said Kagime .

"Alright girl chill but when we get back we have questions for you two"said Cye.Kagime sighed at this.

"Kagime and you other people run!? Hes coming i can't hold him up much longer go!?"uelled someone from a distance.

"Shin what going on whats wrong?"asked Kagime

"This guy hes trying to capture me run away with the others so i can use my dark sources hurry!?" yelled Shin.

"But last time you used it u didn't wake you almost died!?" yelled Kagime.

"I'll be fine just go already .i'll meet up with you later!?"yelled Shin one last time. Then Kagime tried to stay put but the ronins made her run with them.

"exactly what is she going to do?"asked Rowen.

"She is going to send the energy she has inside her and mix it with her dark source energy dreateing a black and purple light around the area paralizeing the vitic and severely injuring them in a way with no proof ...But she almost died last toime .She a witch but her dark source is more powerful than her good source so she co-g-goul ...she could die"Kagime started crying at the end.

"Kento take her to our place.Rowen and Cye come on we got to be on watch for when she falls"said Ryo.Kento nodded and picked Kagime up bridal style and ran to the direction.ryo,rown and gye went to a near by alley and watched and waited.

"back with shin.

"Source of darkness energies around come forth and give me your strength i am in need of a worthy power source .come forth and give me your strength and take hold of my body and protect me from the pople who dare to interfere with me."she sang with a melody that was hynotizing and sweet at the same time.Soon dark shadows and dark colors started to go forth and inside her.

"Holy shit her friend wasn't kidding .This shit is freaky"said Ryo.

"This is part of her power?"asked Rowen amazed.

"i guess so guys we should try to help"suggested Cye

"Are you crazy man .Look whats going on now"yelled ryo.

"I said leave you guys before you get hurt i can't control the energy against somethings so freakin Run!?" yelled Shin Falling to her knees trying to control the energies and sources around her and going inside her.

"shit she saw us we gotta hide somewhere else and fast.Oh no Sage he might try to help her."said Ryo.right when he said that Sage went up to SHIN AND SHIN SHOT THE ENERGY SOURCE AT Anubus and was fighting with all her will not to attack Sage.

"Sage Run !? Run away from me now before its too late!?"she said but he didn't move he just stayed at her side.and whispered to her.

"NO."he whispered to her in a serious tone.

"Seiji go now i can't prevent them from making me attack you. please go"she said one last time before she sent the power sources to attack Anubus again.Sage froze she knew his pet name and was warning im to leave.Surely he wouldn't leave a girl thats in danger like this so he stayed with her.But what happened next he couldn't believe.

Shin felt the sources and energies pride in severly injuring Anubus.They wanted to injure and injure till almost death they enjoyed it so much that they wanted more of it.Shin noticed this and fought it till couldn't anymore.With the last of her strength she decided to do something to prevent Sage from getting hurt.It would involve harming herself. Also surely kill or nearly kill her.

"NO!? I demand you sources and energies if you want more of it Take me not him!? do as you wish to me but leave him be!?" she yelled as she fell to her knees as she felt the energies and shadow and sources go inside her and torture her body slowy but surely fatally.She Fell bvackand was what most people called dead.

"Shin!? NO!?What the hell she do!" yelled Sage

"Seiji Its alright she will be ok i hope"SAID RYO COMING UP TO HIM.

"Yeah she did it ta prevent ya from getting hurt.Its her power."said rowen

"Lets get her out of here why we still can "said ryo

They got back to the house.Kagime screamed.

"NO!? Shin why'd you have to do it !?" she cried looking at her friends body.

"Shes not dead yet i think Sage can save her.In fact i am pretty sure pretty boy can"said Ryo.

Kagimee nodded still crying.Ryo lyed shin on the sofa and they waited.

**Can they save shin or is it too late find out next chapter**


End file.
